


No shit, Sherlock

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Cuddles, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Full Moon, M/M, Michał is a good big bro, Other, Romantic Fluff, Sleepiness, Smuga nie umie spać w pełnię, Smuga to ryś, Wilmowski knows everything, Wilmuga, a Wilmowski wie po prostu wszystko, no drama just fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Andrzejowi Wilmowskiemu powinno się przyznać nagrodę za to, jak wiele rzeczy zdołał odkryć i jak wiele z nich zmienić. Szczególnie w kwestii tego jednego człowieka...
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	No shit, Sherlock

\- Jest... jest pełnia.

\- Mhm.

\- Janek... on śpi - Michał wskazał skulonego przy ogniu brata, jakby ten naprawdę czynił coś znacznie bardziej zdumiewającego.

Wilmowski uśmiechnął się delikatnie, bezwiednie wodząc dłonią po głowie śpiącego.

\- To był długi dzień. Wszyscy chcemy odpocząć.

\- No tak, tak. Ale jest... pełnia - dobitnie podkreślił Michał.

\- Spostrzegawczy jesteś - Andrzej uśmiechnął się ponownie, uniósł brwi.

Michał chwilę wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu, wyraźnie nad czymś rozmyślając. Potem znów spojrzał na schowanego pod kocem brata.

\- On... on nigdy nie spał w pełnię - wyjaśnił powoli - Od małego.

\- Wiesz o tym - Wilmowski z lekkim zdziwieniem uniósł brwi.

\- Och, oczywiście, że wiem! Jako dziecko lunatykował w pełnię, parę razy zdejmowałem go z mebli albo zaciągałem do domu z pola - Michał w zadumie raz jeszcze ocenił ich wzrokiem - Jak to zrobiłeś?

Andrzej skrył uśmiech.

\- Skąd pomysł, że to ja miałem...

\- Mam oczy.

Wilmowski powoli skinął głową.

Zważywszy, że aktualnie w najlepsze głaskał śpiącego podróżnika po karku i robił za jego poduszkę, wniosek jego wkładu w tę sytuację zbyt wielkiej sztuki dedukcji nie wymagał.

Wzruszył powoli ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Próbowałem wielu rzeczy, by nauczyć go spać. Zgaduję, że ciepło i moja dość bliska obecność robią swoje. Ale do końca nie wiem... Nie zawsze to działa. Może po prostu był zmęczony.

Michał chwilę jeszcze rozmyślał nad tym, nim i on uśmiechnął się ciepło.

\- Nie, to nie zmęczenie - stwierdził spokojnie, wstając od ognia.

Wilmowski delikatnie skinął głową.

Szczerze mówiąc, sam także był pewien, że to nie kwestia wyczerpania organizmu namówiła Smugę do uśnięcia. 

Był też przy tym niemal całkowicie przekonany, że znalazł nareszcie działający sposób.

Ha. Kto by pomyślał, że groźnego podróżnika da się uśpić, odpowiednio głaszcząc po głowie.

Wilmowskiego bawiło czasami, jak wiele ten typ miał w sobie z kota.

Uśmiechał się wciąż w zadumie, delikatnie przesuwając palcami przez ciemne włosy.

Odkrył więc kolejny słaby punkt kogoś, kto wydawał się ich nie mieć. Zanotował to skrzętnie w myśli, koło wielu innych ważnych faktów. 

Tak, Andrzej Wilmowski umiał poznawać ludzi i odkrywać ich prawdziwą naturę, ucząc ich i siebie także, jak z nią w zgodzie żyć.   
Wiele osób dałoby się choćby pohlastać za rzeczy, które on wiedział... 


End file.
